Just A Dream? Or Reality?
by Fireheartfaerie
Summary: A new school year means new friends,new relationships, new dreams, new wants, and new problems. InuKag, SanMir


**A/N: This is my first story so please bear with me on this. My older sister has an account with an Inuyasha story, her account name is bluefoxfaerie if you want you could check it out for her. I think it is really good, so I decided that I would like start my own so with out anymore of my blabbering and bugging my sister to help me type this….to the story!**

**Summary: **A new school year means, new friends, new relationships, new dreams, new wants, and new problems.

**Couples**: Kagome Inuyasha, Sango Miroku

**Title:** Just A Dream Or Reality

**Ages: **Kagome: 18, Inuyasha: 18, Sango: 18, Miroku: 18, Souta: 13, Sesshomaru: 20, everyone else is 18 unless said other wise, the adults obviously aren't 18, but you should know what I mean!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Kiana, and this plot!

**Rating:** T

**Chapter 1:** A Hell Of A First Day Back****

XOX

XOX

XOX

So there we were still standing in the rain. He held

my waist and pulled me closer; told me he would never leave. Then he kissed me and it was as if it never happened.

"Inuyasha!! No!!"

And it never did because my stupid brother set my alarm clock to go off at four in the morning. You'd think at thirteen they would get sick of doing that

after a while.

"SOUTA!! That's it!!" I chased him around the house until my mom told us to stop. I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't. School was starting back up

tomorrow and I couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha. It had been three months since I had seen him leave to see his relatives in Japan .

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

"Ugh, what time is it?" I sleepily asked myself and then looked at the clock. "Shit!" I screamed, the clock said 7:45. Okay, relax. I told myself. If I take

a five-minute shower that leaves three minutes to get dressed, and seven minutes for hair.

DING, DONG

"Kagome!! Sango is here," my mom shouted from downstairs. Just as I came downstairs Sango had walked into the kitchen. I followed her in taking my

brother's chocolate muffin.

"Ready to go Sango?" I asked her.

"You're asking me if I'm ready?" she said half way out the door. "I'll take that as a yes." After we had walked a while Sango finally talked.

"Did you miss him?"

"Yes, why?"

"Just a question. So if I purposely took a turn for his house you wouldn't care?" Sango said with a look on her face that meant she had.

"You didn't!?" I yelled at her.

"I did, take a look at the street signs." And before I knew it we were at the Takahashi household. When Mrs. Takahashi answered the door she invited us in. We told her we just came for Inuyasha. Then we had made a stop at Miroku's house and Inuyasha and I, and Sango and Miroku somehow ended up on different sides of the street.

"So how was Japan Inu?"

"It was good. I missed being here with you though."

"Oh, that's so sweet. I missed you too." I then looked over at the other two and it really surprised me; they weren't there. I looked back, and sure enough Sango's back was to a tree with her arms around him. Were they kissing!? That was the first time in history that that had happened.

"Inuyasha, look at Sango and Miroku." I told him as he turned around.

"Wow. In all the years I've known Mirkou he has liked Sango, but this."

" Same here, but with Sango."

"HEY YOU LOVEBIRDS! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE WE"LL BE LATE." Inuyasha yelled with his famous smirk on his face.

"Are they even listening?"

"Probably not, but then again, would you listen to anyone else if you were in that position? I know I wouldn't." He said making a point.

"I'll go get them." I said as I started to walk over only to be pulled back and turned around by Inuyasha. It couldn't have happened more perfectly. I was turned around to his warm lips. And like Sango I ended up against a tree kissing Inuyasha.

"You didn't think I would let you get away that fast without a kiss from a you in three months did you?"

"I don't know. This is really unexpected though." I said trying to breathe.

"I know but I couldn't wait another second."

"Well, you had your kisses now let me get them."

"Okay, but I pick a time and place for dinner tonight."

"Fine." By the time we had gotten to school first period was ending.

XOX

XOX

XOX

**Lunch**

"I can't believe we missed that much of school." Sango told me at lunch.

"I know. It was mostly you and Miroku though."

"Was not! It was you and Inuyasha!"

"We were the ones trying to get you two lovebirds to stop. And by the looks of it you were enjoying it."

"It was forced upon me! He pushed me into the tree! It had nothing to do with me. I had no choice!" she sort of screamed in the lunchroom.

"Oh sure, you probably started kissing him first, and then he pushed you into the tree."

"Maybe it did happen that way, but you never know. I mean I was going to come and tell you to come over to our side of the street, but he stooped me and told me that he didn't want me to go, and I thought it was sweet so I kissed him, and his lips were so warm and I just couldn't stop, and he picked me up and put me by the tree so we had something to lean on, and it was so romantic." Sango said in one breath as Inuyasha and Mirkou walked in.

"So how've you ladies been?" Miroku said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, Sango. You look like your blushing." Inuyasha gave her another smirk. "By the way have you guys seen the new girl? I heard that she is half demon, half shape shifter."

"No, we haven't, but she sounds cool. Do you know her name?"

"Who? The new girl? Sadly yes. She came up to my table and said-" Kikyo started to say, but was cut off by the new girl.

"Hi, my name is Kiana. Would you mind if I sat with you. Nobody else will let me." Kiana said turning into a mouse and scaring Kikyo away. When she changed back she asked again and we said yes.

XOX 

**XOX**

**XOX**

**After School**

"Hey, thanks for letting me sit with you today, that really made me feel welcome. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you that I just moved here from Dixon. Apparently no one likes shape shifters." Kiana startled everyone by saying.

"No problem. I think that being a shape shifter is pretty cool." Kagome said trying to help her out.

**A/N: So everyone, how was it? I know it was short, but it was my first story, so get over it. I will try to update every chance I get. And remember, I'm new at this so give me a break.**


End file.
